This invention relates to apparatus for handling the bottom assembly of a metallurgical vessel such as a bottom blown steel converter vessel. As is known, it is necessary periodically to remove the bottom assembly of bottom blown steel converter vessels for the purpose of rebuilding the refractory bottom and for replacing its tuyeres. It is desirable that bottom removal and replacement be done in a minimum amount of time in order to minimize disruption of production. Hand methods of vessel bottom installation and removal are very time consuming and requires a considerable number of workmen.